The Blind Shadow
by misao1000
Summary: What if during his unscheduled stop on Tattoine, Qui-Gon Jin happened upon another force sensitive individual along with Anakin Skywalker?
1. Prologue part 1

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars and all of it's associated characters belong to Lucasfilms, George Lucas, and now Disney. This story is a work of fiction only, and is in no form what so ever used as a means of making any form of profit.

 **(A/N:** I really hope I don't get into any trouble for this, but in order to start off the story I am needing to use tidbits of what was said leading up to Qui-Gon Jin arriving on Tatooine.)

 **Prologue Part One**

Some time after escaping past the planetary blockade of their planet of Naboo, a lone transport had come across another problem that was now hindering their progress of reaching the Galactic Senate of Coruscant.

"We might have escaped past the blockage, Captain Panaka, but after running a damage assessment of the ship it seems I have come across a new problem." said the ships Captain.

"And what is this problem, pilot?" asked Captain Panaka with a sigh. The pilot informed him that the hyperdrive was leaking, and would have to be replaced if that had any chance of making it to Coruscant.

"What's the closest planet system to our current position?" asked Qui-Gon. Turning back to the controls, the pilot brought up a navigation chart and began to look over it as another younger man made his way up to his side.

"How about Tatooine, Master?" said Obi-wan pointing to a place on the map. "It is small and out of the way. And also has no presence of the Trade Federation."

"And how do you know that!?" shouted Captain Panaka. Qui-Gon told him that the planet was controlled by the Hutts. "You can't take her majesty there! The hutts are gangsters, and if they found her..."

"I understand your concerns Captain, but it would be no different if we did land on a planet controlled by the Federation." said Qui-Gon. "We do however, have the advantage of knowing that the Hutts are not looking for us." As Captain Panaka sighed in frustartion, Qui-Gon made a compromise. "We can discuss it with the Queen if you wish Captain, but unless you have another suggestion Tatooine is our safest bet."  
-

A short time later, Captain Panaka along with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood before the Queen. The Captain had just finished informing the Queen about how they had manage to escape from Naboo. After hearing all of the details, and learning the name of the droid responsible for their escape the queen called to one of her handmaidens.

"Padme?!" One of the handmaidens left the Queen's side and came to stand in front of her queen, with a small bow. "Please clean this droid up as best as you can, for it deserves our gratitude." Padme giving her Queen a nod, turned away and motioning for the droid to follow her, made her way out of the small room to take care of her task. "Please continue your report, Captain."

Captain Panaka looks towards the two jedi. Qui-Gon stepping forward, addressed the Queen by saying "With your permission your majesty, we're heading to a remote planet called Tatooine so we can refuel and make repairs to the ship."

"Is this planet safe, Master Jedi?" asked the Queen.

"It is far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation, your majesty, but that is due to the fact that it is controlled by the Hutts." said Qui-Gon.

Captain Panaka broke in here. "I don't agree with this decision, your Majesty, since the Hutts are gangsters. If you was found, you could be in even greater danger then you are in now."

"There is danger no matter where we go, Captain." said the Queen looking in his direction. When Panaka nodded, she turned back to Qui-Gon. "I will leave this decision in your hands, Master Jedi."  
-

After finishing their briefing with the Queen, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan returned to the ships cockpit and Qui-Gon gave his the instructions to head for Tatooine. A short time later, a large yellow planet appears directly ahead. The pilot checking his scopes, informs the jedi that the largest settlement on the planet is Mos Espa.

"Land near the outskirts." said Qui-Gon. "This way we don't attract any unwanted attention."

After the ship lands in a small canyon, Gui-Gon makes his way out of the cockpit and heads towards the engine room were he had sent Obi-Wan to early. "How bad is it, Obi-Wan?"

Climbing up out of a hole in the floor, Obi-Wan got to his feet. "You're going to have to buy a new one, Master, for the hyperdrive is completely gone."

"That's going to complicate things." said Qui-Gon with a sigh. "Don't allow them to send any transmissions while I am gone." He then started to leave, but Obi-Wan called out to him.

"Let me come with you master!" called Obi-Wan.

"You feel it too, don't you Obi-wan?" asked Qui-Gon. This earned him a nod from Obi-Wan. "Your task is to protect the Queen, Obi-Wan."

"Yes Master." said Obi-Wan with a slightly dejected sigh.  
-

After leaving Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon came upon Jar Jar and R2D2. Coming up with an idea, he motioned for the two to follow him. A short time later, the three left the ship and began their trek across the desert heading towards the city in the far distance. As they walked, Jar Jar made a comment about how hot it was, and how badly it was going to damage his skin. A sudden shout from behind them, had the trio stopping and turning to face the one who had shouted.

Captain Panaka along with Padme wearing making their way towards the group, at a brisk walk. As the two reached the trio, Captain Panaka informed Qui-Gon that the Queen wished for her handmaiden Padme to join him. Looking over at Padme and finding her dressed for the part, Qui-Gon reluctantly allowed her to come. "I do think this is a bad idea, young handmaiden, but I will allow you to come with us, only if you promise to stay near my side and follow my ever command." Padme gives him a stern nod. "Then let's be off."

Leaving the Captain behind, the group of now four continue on their way and soon reach the city. As they walk along looking for a shop that might have what they need, Qui-Gon gives Padme a basic rundown of the city. "As you can see, most of the people here are indigenous tribes and scavengers. But for the most part, Tatooine gets by due to the moisture farms that litter the planet."

"But there are more seedier elements, aren't there?" asked Padme in curiousness. Qui-Gon simply gave her a nod, but said nothing in reply to her question as he continued on his way. A short time later they came upon a sort of market like area that was filled with vendors of various species shouting at the people that passed them about various deals that they had. "Do you really think we will find what we need here?"

Coming to a stop, Gui-Gon turned to face her. "I am sure someone here has what we need, the only problem we have is getting them to part with it at a reasonable price."

Padme gave him a dubious look at that. "I thought Jedi were honorable people."

"And we are." said Qui-Gon. "But sometimes people do need a small push, if you want to get what you need." With this said, he turned away from her and took off walking once again. Padme let out a huff of slight annoyance and took off after him, while also glancing around at the various shops in curiosity again.

After walking for near thirty minutes, the small group reached the middle of the marketplace were Qui-Gon came to a very sudden stop. Padme with her attention focused on the various vendors, didn't see him stop and walked into him. Managing to stay on her feet, she asked "Why did you stop?" Qui-Gon simply told her that he felt a disturbance in the force. "What kind of disturbance?"

"I'm not sure." said Qui-Gon. "But it seems to be coming from this direction." With that said, he took off walking once again in the direction he had pointed in.

A short time later, they reached the end of the market area and Qui-Gon once again stopped walking. Padme was about to ask him if he had found his disturbance, but she was interrupted by "Fortunes read! Five ruppels for a bad one, ten ruppels for a good one!" Looking around the area Padme found a young girl sitting behind what looked like a run down stand. Seeing Qui-Gon heading off towards this person, Padme quickly took off after him and reached him just as he stopped in front of the stand. The young girl was about to make her sales pitch again, when she stopped and looked up at the three newcomers. "Oh seems I have some first time customers in you three. In that case, I'll give you each one free reading." Qui-Gon started to speak, but Padme cut over him asking the girl what kind of reading she offered? The girl held up a deck of cards. "All you have to do, is pick three random cards and then I will tell you what they mean and how they effect you."

"That sounds like it might be fun." said Padme in a eager tone. The young girl nodded and told her that it was. She then shuffled the cards in her hand, and began to place them down on the stand in front of her in several rows. She then told Padme to make her choice. "Let's see... I'll take this one first."

Padme points to a card in the second row, and the girl turns it over. "Hmm, you choice the card 'Conflict.' It seems a great burden has been placed upon your shoulders. What is your next card?" Padme spent a few moments looking at the cards, before pointing to one in the bottom row. The young girl turned this card over. "The 'Lovers' card. It seems that you will find love sometime soon." Padme commented that she had no time for romance. The young girl simply shrugged her shoulders at this, and asked Padme for her final card. Padme chose the first card that was on the table. The young girl turned it over to reveal "The card 'Leader.' It seems that you are destined to become a leader, young one. Perhaps that is the way of overcoming the conflict that weighs heavy upon your shoulders."

As the young girl gathered up her cards, Padme thinking deeply about what she had just been told looked up at Qui-Gon and asked him if he thought any of this was true? "Most of the time it is only cheap nonsense, Padme, but this time I think what she told you will come to pass." said Qui-Gon. Padme started to ask him what he meant by that, but before she could do so he turned back to the young girl. "What do you see for my future?"

The young girl not saying a word, reshuffled her cards and once again placed them down on the stand before her. She then told Qui-Gon to make his choices. Not wasting any time, Qui-Gon pointed to one of the cards, and the young girl turned it over to reveal "The 'Duel' card. Seems you will soon be facing an advisory of some sorts." When the girl said nothing more, Qui-Gon choose his next card. The girl turned it over to reveal. "The card 'Conflict.' This one is different for you though, for someone close to you is going to end up disagreeing with your decisions."

A look of deep thought crossed Qui-Gon's face at these words, but he seemingly brushed it aside and pointed at his final card. However, before the girl could turn it over a shout was heard coming from up the street. "Get away from my shop, you little brat!" At this the girl quickly gathered up her cards, and bolted from the stand just as a very large man reached it. "Damn witch, harassing paying customers with that foolish junk of hers." He then turned to face Qui-Gon and the others. "I apologize for that, strangers. I slept in this morning, and it seems that little witch tried to take over my stand."

"Why do you call her a witch?" asked Padme.

"Because, she uses that fools magic of hers to try and predict the future." said the man with irritation. "Most folks around here ignore her, and chase her off when they see her. Anyway, I doubt you came here to hear about her, so if you are needing something I am sure that I might have it."

"Doubt you have what we need." said Qui-Gon "But if information is part of the sell, we could use that." The man nodded, and told him that it depended on what kind of information he needed. "We are looking for a T7 hyperdrive generator."

"Hmm, not many people around here deal in ship parts." said the man. "But if anyone would have something like that, it would have to be most likely Watto."

"And where can I find this, Watto?" asked Qui-Gon.

The man told him to head back the way they had came, and when they reached an intersection to take the right path. "Watto's shop is about halfway down that path." Qui-Gon thanked the man, and headed off with Padme and the others following him.

As they walked, Padme asked "That disturbance you mentioned, are you still feeling it?" Qui-Gon told her no. She then asked him about the girl. "I didn't want to point it out and sound rude to her, but did you happen to notice that the girl had her eyes covered?" Qui-Gon told her that he had noticed. "In that case, how was she able to see the cards we choose?"

"It could have been just simple luck, young hand maiden, but I have learned to never believe in such things." said Qui-Gon. Padme then asked him, what he thought it was then? "I believe our so called witch, is force sensitive."

"If that is true, shouldn't you be trying to find her?" asked Padme.

"I should, but we are hard pressed for time right now." said Qui-Gon. "And if she is gifted like I believe her to be, then she will most likely seek me out soon enough."  
-

A short time later after taking the indicated path that the large man from earlier had told them about, the group came upon the indicated shop and made their way inside. A chiming bell was heard coming from somewhere, and a pudgy blue creature came flying towards them saying something very rapidly. Qui-Gon seeming to understand the creature says "I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian."

The creature tells him that he has lots of parts that kind of space craft, then turns away and shouts something in his apparently own language. A short time later, a very looking disheveled and dirty young boy runs into the shop. The boy and the blue alien argue for a few moments, before the alien turns back to Qui-Gon. "Follow me, and we will see if I have what you need in stock."

As Watto flies off towards the back of the shop, Qui-Gon seeing Jar Jar about to cause trouble, makes his way over to the gungan and taking something out of his hands says "Don't touch anything" in a firm tone. Qui-Gon then walks off after Watto, followed by Artoo.

With nothing to really do at the moment but wait, Padme begins to casually look around the shop at all the items. She is drawn from this, when the boy asks "Are you an angel?" Being confused by this, Padme asked him what? "An angel. I've heard the deep space pilots mention them, and they say they are the most beautiful creatures in the universe." Padme slightly embarrassed by this, looks away and misses the rest of what the boy said.

Conversation was mostly one sided from there, until the boy mentioned that he was a pilot. "You're a pilot?" asked Padme in a slightly disbelieving tone. The boy nodded, and told her all of his life. "And how long have you been here?"

"Since I was little, maybe three or so." said the boy. "My mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us betting on the pod races."

Padme looked at the boy in shocked surprise, and before thinking about what she was saying blurted out "You're a slave?"

This seemed to really upset the boy, for he looked at her with a defiant look and said "I'm a person and my name is Anakin."

"I apologize for my words, Anakin." said Padme giving him a slight bow. "It's just this planet is so new to me, that what you said surprised me and I didn't think about what I was saying before I said it." Anakin studies her for a few moments, before telling her not to worry about it.

While the two were talking, Jar Jar made his way over to something he found interesting and tapped it. This caused a little robot to pop up into a standing position, as well as a shout of hey come from the boy. "Meesa doing nothing." said Jar Jar as he grabbed a hold of the droid.

"Hit the nose." said Anakin. Jar Jar did as he said and once again tapped the robot, which caused the robot to return to it's original form. As Padme and Anakin laughed at this, Jar Jar put the robot down and began to look around some more.

Meanwhile out behind the shop, Watto having come to a stop pointed to a item. "Here is what you are needing outlander. A T-14 hyperdrive generator, but if you want my honest opinion you would be better off buying a new ship, I think. And since we are on that matter, how are you going to pay me for it?"

"I have twenty thousand republic dataries." said Qui-Gon.

"Republic credits?" asked Watto quickly turning to face Qui-Gon. "Those are worthless out here. I am going to need something of value."

Qui-Gon told him that he didn't have anything else, and waved his hand in front of Watto. "But credits will do fine." This didn't seem to work, for Watto told him that they wouldn't. Qui- Gon tried the trick again.

"What do you think you are outlander, so kind of jedi?" asked Watto. "I'm a toydarian, and jedi mind tricks don't work on me. Only money." With this Qui-Gon turns away and heads back towards the shop with Artoo following him.

Making his way back inside, he announces to the others that it was time to go. Padme looking at Anakin sends him a smile, and tells him that she was glad to meet him. "I was glad to meet you too." he called out as Padme joined the others and left the shop. Watto having made his way back into the shop at that time, goes into a tirade in his own language. "I thought they was pretty nice, myself." Watto seemed to sigh at this, then told Anakin to do a bit of work then he could go home. Anakin cheered at this, and sliding off of the counter onto his feet hurried off to do ask Watto asked.  
-

After leaving Watto's shop and pausing under the shade of a nearby canopy, Qui-Gon took out his comlink and called Obi-Wan updating him about the situation. "There's not a whole lot on board the ship, Master." said Obi-Wan in reply. "There is some containers of supplies, and perhaps the queen's wardrobe. But I doubt anything of that will come close to the amount you need."

"I figured as much." said Qui-Gon. "Perhaps another solution will present itself soon." As Qui-Gon put his comlink away, Jar Jar made a comment about them going to be robbed and crunched. "I doubt that my excitable friend, since we have nothing of value." With this said, Qui-Gon started walking once again with the others soon falling into step behind him.

As they made their way back through the market, a sudden smell caught Jar Jar's nose and he looked around to find several frogs hanging at a vendors stall. Seeing that the vendor was distracted, Jar Jar shot out his long tongue and wrapped it around one of the frogs. Unfortunately for him, the frogs were attached to hooks that had bells attached to them. This drew the attention of the vendor, who shouted at Jar Jar an apparent price.

Not having any money, Jar Jar lets the frog go and it snaps back towards the stall. Apparently though the built up torque of the wire was to much, for instead of stopping the wire broke and the frog sailed across the small serving area and landed in someone's soup, splashing them. As the one who got splashed jumped up from their seat in rage, Jar Jar realizing that he had caused trouble once again decided to leave the area. He however didn't get very far, before he was tackled by the angry patron. As this strange creature waved the frog in Jar Jar's face and shouted in some strange language, Jar Jar tried to call out for help but the strange creature had his feet wrapped tightly around his throat.

Becoming aware that Jar Jar was no longer with them, Qui-gon and the others retraced their steps and soon found their wayward companion being helped to his feet by Anakin. "What happened here?" asked Qui-Gon once he had reached the pair. Anakin gave him a run down of what had happened, and Qui-Gon frowned in Jar Jar's direction as the gungan told him that he had done nothing wrong. "Never the less the boy is right, and you was heading for trouble." He then looked back to Anakin, and told him thanks for the help. If Anakin heard him though, he didn't make any comment for he was to busy looking at Padme once more who had just smiled at him.

As the group continued on their way down the street having been joined by Anakin, who was currently walking beside Padme, Qui-Gon decided to see if Anakin could perhaps answer a question for him. "Do you mind if I ask you a question, Anakin?" Anaking having just glanced up at Padme, told him that he guessed so. "Can you tell me anything about this so called witch that a vendor told us about?"

"I don't know why people call her a witch." said Anakin. "To me she is just another kid."

"Do you know where I could find her?" asked Qui-Gon. Anakin told him that he did, then asked him why he wanted to know. "There is something that I need to talk with her about."

"She doesn't have a specific place that she stays at, but from time to time she has been seen on the outskirts of the village." said Anakin. "She might be staying in one of the many caves out that way." As Qui-Gon considered this, Anakin suddenly took a hold of Padme's hand and began to pull her towards a shop. "You got to try one of these pallies, Padme!" Greeting a old woman named Jira, Anakin asked for four pallies. After taking one and handing it off to Padme, he reached into his pocket for his money. However, as he pulled his hand back out of his pocket and opened it, he found that he only had enough money for three pallies. "Looks like I need only three pallies, Jira." After paying for the remaining two treats, Anakin takes them in hand and passes them to Qui-Gon who takes them with a word of thanks, and puts them into a pouch on his belt. This allows Anakin to get a glipse of Qui-Gon's lightsaber.

It was then that Jira, informed the group that a sandstorm was coming and that they best seek shelter. Anakin turning to Qui-Gon, asks him if they have shelter from the storm? Qui-Gon tells him that they would return to their ship. "Is it far?" Padme told him that it was near the village outskirts. "You'll never make it in time. Sandstorms are very very dangerous." He then grabs a hold of Padme's hand again, and begins to pull her along. "You can stay at my place, until the storm blows over." With Anakin pulling Padme along behind him, the rest of the group soon follow.  
-

A short time after the storm hits, Anakin lead the little group into the resident slave quarters and eventually into his own home. "Mom, I'm home!" called out Anakin as he shook the sand out of his hair. His shout drew the attention of a older woman, who came out of a side room and suddenly stopped as she caught sight of the people with Anakin. "These are my new friends, mom."

Jar Jar said a polite hello, while Artoo simply beeped in greeting. Qui-Gon stepping forward, said "I am Qui-Gon Jin, and we apologize for the intrusion. But your son was gracious enough to offer us shelter, while we wait out the storm."

Anakin's mom starts to say something to this, but Anakin cuts over her. "Come on Padme, I'll show you Threepio." As she is pulled across the room, Padme manages to ask him who threepio is? Anakin simply tells her that she will find out in a few moments.

Seemingly being curious about this mystery as well, R2 takes off after Padme and Anakin as Qui-Gon makes his way over to Anakin's mother. As he reaches into a pouch on at his waist, he says "I can see that our unexpected arrival has placed a big burden upon you. But perhaps these ration capsules, can help." He holds his hand out to her, and when Shmi opens her own hand, Qui-gon drops a few capsules into her palm. She tells him a polite thank you, but also adds that it isn't necessary and tries to give them back. Qui-Gon however, tells her that it is the least he could do at the moment.

Meanwhile, Anakin having managed to pull Padme into his bedroom let go of her hand and made his way over to a robot of some kind. "This is Threepio." said Anakin as he motioned towards the droid. "As you can see he's not finished yet, but don't you think he's great?"

"He's wonderful." said Padme. Artoo seeming to agree, makes a few remarks of his own.

"He's a protocol droid, to help mom." said Anakin moving around behind Threepio. "Watch this." Seemingly having pressed something at the back of Threepio's head, caused the droid to sit up. Threepio seems to panic for some reason, and clarifies the reason a few moments later by asking where everybody was? Anakin coming back around in front of Threepio notices the problem, and picking up one of the extra eye peices from a nearby table, puts it into the designated slot and Threepio's eyes light up.

"Oh hello, I am See-Threepio, Human Cyborg Relations." says Threepio. "How might I serve you?" Padme makes a comment, of he's perfect. "Oh. perfect." As Threepio starts to walk away, Anakin tells Padme that once the storm is over, he'll show her the other thing that he is working on. "I'm not sure this floor is entirely stable, master Annie." Threepio stops then in front of Artoo. "Oh hello. I don't believe we've been introduced." Artoo returns the greeting with a series of beeps and whistles. "Artoo-Detoo. It is a pleasure to meet you."

This continues on for a while, before Shmi calls to Anakin saying that dinner was ready.  
-

As Shmi makes her way around the table refilling the glasses of her guest, various snippets of conversation take place.

"Has anyone ever seen a podrace?" asked Anakin. Padme shakes her head no, but Qui-Gon mentions that there is podraceing on the planet of Malistare, and that it is very fast and very dangerous. "I'm the only human that can do it."

"You must have jedi reflexes, if you race pods." said Qui-Gon. Anakin smiles at this, while Jar Jar attempts to snag a morsel of food out a of far away plate. His attempt is halted though, as Qui-Gon catches his tongue between his fingers. "Don't do that again, Jar Jar."

As Qui-Gon releases Jar Jar's tongue, Anakin asks "You're a jedi knight, aren't you?" Qui-Gon looks over at him, and asks him what makes him think that? "I saw your laser sword earlier, and only jedi carry that kind of weapon."

"Perhaps I killed a jedi, and took it from him." said Qui-Gon leaning back in his seat. Anakin softly scoffed at that, and said that he doubted that since no one could kill a jedi. "I wish that were so."

Anakin then told them about the dream he had, about being a jedi and coming back here and freeing all of the slaves. "Is that why you are here? To free the slaves?" Qui-Gon told him no. "I think you have. Why else would you come way out here?"

Qui-gon seems to think to himself for a few moments, before speaking. "I can see that there is no fooling you, Anakin. As it turns out, we are on our way to Coruscant on a very important mission."

"How did you end up way out here in the outer rim?" asked Anakin. It was Padme that answered the question, by telling him that their ship had been damaged and that they was stranded there until they could fix it. "I can help! I can fix anything!"

"I'm sure you can." said Qui-Gon with a smile. "But before we can worry about repairs, we need to acquire the parts we need."

"But wessa having nuttin to trade." added Jar Jar.

"These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind." said Padme. Shmi frowned slightly, and told them that the weakness was gambling and betting on the podraces.

"I've built a racer!" said Anakin in eagerness. "It is the fastest ever, and there is also a big race tomorrow on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod." Shmi chided him, by telling him that Watto wouldn't let him. "Watto doesn't have to know that I built it, mom." He then looks over at Qui-Gon. "You could say that the pod is yours, and get Watto to let me pilot it for you."

This brought up a small argument between Anakin and Shmi, with Shmi saying that it was to dangerous for Anakin to be racing, while Anakin said that it was something that he loved doing and that the prize money would be more then enough to help Qui-Gon get the parts he needed. "That's enough, Anakin." said Qui-Gon softly. "Your mother is right. We will find another way." He then looked up at Shmi, and asked her if there was anyone friendly to the republic that could help them? Shmi shakes her head no.

"Mom, you have always said that the biggest problem in the universe, is that nobody helps each other." said Anakin. This caused Shmi to heavily sigh.

"I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger." said Padme. "We'll find some other way."

"No, there is no other way." said Shmi. "And while I may not like it, Anakin can help you. And he was meant to help you."  
-

Later that same day and once the sandstorm had sub-sided, Qui-Gon along with Padme were standing outside of Watto's shop while Anakin went on ahead to prepare Watto about the race. Padme had been quiet for the most part, but seemingly sensing something was wrong Qui-Gon asked her about it. "You seem troubled, young handmaiden."

"Are you sure about this, trusting our faith to a boy we barely know?" asked Padme. "The Queen would never approve this." Qui-Gon simply told her that the Queen didn't need to know, and turned towards Watto's shop heading inside. "Well I don't approve." Crossing her arms across her chest, Padme let out a huff of annoyance as Qui-Gon vanished into the shop.

Unknown to the young woman, another person was near her watching the whole exchange between her and Qui-Gon. The person smiling to themselves left their hiding place, and made their way towards Padme. Coming to a stop behind the young woman, the person raised their arm and managed to tap Padme on the shoulder. Padme quickly whirled around, to see who had tapped her on the shoulder. However, there was no one there. With another smile, the person once again tapped Padme on the shoulder and watched as the young handmaiden once again whirled around. "Who's there?!" shouted Padme.

Hearing a child like giggle come from behind her, Padme turned and this time found the young girl that had met earlier in the day standing there. "Hello again." said the girl with a smile. Padme returned the girls greeting, then asked her if she was the one who tapped her on the shoulder. "Maybe." The girl then looked towards the doorway of Watto's shop. "Your friend there needs to be very careful, for his dangerous opponent will soon arrive."

"Just who is this dangerous opponent?" asked Padme.

"I can't give you his name, but a dark power resides inside him." said the girl. A sudden noise from the shop caused Padme to look away from the girl for a moment to see Qui-Gon making his way back out of the shop. She turned back to face the girl, aiming to tell her to talk to Qui-Gon but the girl had disappeared.

Making his way up to Padme's side, Qui-Gon informed her that the deal was complete and that Watto had agreed to let Anakin race for them. Seeing that she still seemed bother about something, he told her to trust him and that all would be alright. "Oh, I'm not still worried about the race." said Padme. Qui-Gon nodded to this, then asked her what else was bothering her? "Do you remember that little girl we meet earlier? The one that man called a witch?" Qui-Gon nodded and told her that he did. "Well she was just here, and told me to tell you to be very careful since your dangerous opponent would soon be arriving."

"I thought I sensed her presence again." said Qui-Gon. "But as before it is gone again. Did she say anything about this so called dangerous opponent?"

"She said that she didn't know the persons name, but a dark power resides inside him." said Padme. A look of deep concentration appeared upon Qui-Gon's face upon hearing that, and Padme asked him if he knew what the girl was talking about? Qui-Gon simply told her that all he had was a theory, and nothing more as he turns away from her and starts walking back towards Anakin's home. With a quick look around the area, Padme takes off after him.  
-

As Padme, Jar Jar, and Artoo helped Anakin to work on his pod racer, Qui-Gon sat watching them but also pondering what Padme had told him concerning the young girls warning. Hearing a beep from his comlink, he reached inside of his tunic and pulled it out. "Go ahead Obi-Wan."

"We received a transmission from Naboo, Master." said Obi-Wan. "I did as you told me, and forbid the queen from sending a reply back, but based on the message I'm not sure if we made the right decision. The people on Naboo are dying, Master."

"We have come across a means of hopefully acquiring the parts we need." said Qui-Gon. "However, it does come at great risk." Obi-Wan asked him what the risk involved, and Qui-Gon told him.

"That is very risky, Master, for if this boy losses we would be stuck here for a very long time." said Obi-Wan.

"I know, but it is much to late to back out now." said Qui-Gon. "Also, there is something about this boy that intrigues me." Obi-Wan asked him what it was? "I'm not sure at the moment, but once I find out more I'll contact you." Qui-Gon ended the call there, as Shmi came out of the house and joined him. "You should be proud of your son, for he gives without any thought of reward."

"Well, he knows nothing of greed." said Shmi as she looked towards Anakin. "He has a..."

"He has special powers." said Qui-Gon interrupting her. Shmi nodded to this. "He can see things before they happen, which is why he appears to have such quick reflexes. It is a jedi trait."

"He deserves more then a slaves life." said Shmi turning to look at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon nodded to this, and after telling her that if Anakin had been born in the republic he would have been found earlier. He then asked her who Anakin's father was? "There was no father. I carried him, gave birth to him, and raised him. I can't explain how it happened." Qui-Gon looked towards Anakin in deep thought, and was only brought out of when Shmi asked "Can you help him?"

"I'm not sure." said Qui-Gon. "I didn't actually come here to free slaves." A commotion out in the yard drew the adults attention towards Anakin and the others, to find several children making there way towards the pod. Though they couldn't hear what was being said, some of the kids appeared to laugh at something before hurrying off leaving one behind with Anakin.

"Don't listen to them Anakin." said the boy. "For if anyone can get this thing to run, it's you."

"Thanks Kitster." said Anakin. Anakin then seeing where Jar Jar was, called out a warning to the gungan. "Hey Jar Jar, becareful of those energy binders! Get your hand caught in one, and it will go numb for hours." This of course had an effect on the poor Gungan for he dropped the tool he was holding, and after bending down to retrieve it came back up right into the energy binder, which zapped his head.

Jar Jar says something, but it comes out as gibberish and apparently no one hears it. With a sigh, he looks around for the tool he had and finds that it had gotten lodged in the engine and reaches inside to get it, only for his hand to end up stuck. He tries to call out to the others that his hand is now stuck, but only Threepio seems to hear him. "You know, I found that Jar Jar creature very, odd." Artoo twitters a response.

At that time, Qui-Gon joins the group and passes a small battery to Anakin. "I think it's time we found out if it runs or not." he said. Unaware that Jar Jar's hand is still stuck inside the engine. Anakin takes the battery and climbs into the cockpit of the pod and begins to install the battery pack.

Padme catching sight of Jar Jar, hurries over to his side and quickly frees his hand just before the engines roar to life. "It's working!" shouts Anakin in joy.  
-

Several hours later, night had fallen on the planet and Anakin was sitting with Qui-Gon on the back porch as the older man tended to a cut that Anakin had sustained somehow. "Stay still, Annie, so I can tend to this cut on your arm."

Anakin oblivious to the fact that he had been injured, leaned back and looked up at the stars. "There's so many! Does of them have a system of planets?" Qui-Gon told him that most of them did. "Has anyone been to them all?" Qui-Gon laughs at this, and tells him not likely. "I want to be the first to see them all."

From inside the house, Shmi called out to Anakin saying that it was time for bed. A sudden cry of pain, draws Anakin back to the hear and now. "There you go Annie, good as new." said Qui-Gon as he scrapes a bit of blood off of Anakin's arm onto his comlink chip. Anakin asks him what he's doing, as Shmi once again calls out to him that she wouldn't tell him again. "I'm checking your blood for infections. And since you have a big day tomorrow, you need to listen to your mother and head to bed." Anakin rolls his eyes at that, but does get to his feet and heads into the house, missing when Qui-Gon placed the chip into his comlink.

Qui-Gon then calls Obi-Wan, and tells him that he needs an analysis of the blood sample he is sending to him. Obi-Wan tells him just a minute, as he makes some changes on the console he is at. "Go ahead Master." As he sends the blood sample, Qui-Gon tells Obi-Wan that he needs a midi-chlorian count done. "The reading is off the charts, Master. It is showing over twenty thousand. Not even Master Yoda has a count that high.!

"No jedi has." said Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan asks him what it means? "I'm not sure." Hearing a sound next to him, Qui-Gon looks over at Shmi. Apparently embarrassed by what she had heard, Shmi turns away and heads back into the house leaving Qui-Gon to ponder the situation in silence.

Meanwhile out in the dessert in one of several caves, a young girl suddenly sits up from her bed. Getting to her feet, she quickly rushes to the mouth of the cave and looks out into the vast dessert. "That dark presence is here." she muses aloud. She starts to make her way out of the cave, so as to go and warn Qui-Gon but suddenly stops herself. "I'll have to wait until morning, since it is much to dangerous to trek the dessert at night." With a feeling of deep dread, the young girl slowly makes her way back to her bed hoping that morning comes quickly.  
-(1)

After a spectacular race, in which Anakin had managed to win by being the only racer remaining. After giving Anakin his congratulations and leaving the boy to be hugged by Padme and Shmi, Qui-Gon left in search of Watto soon finding the toydarian looking extremely upset. Turning at the sound of approaching footsteps, Watto finds that it is Qui-Gom and flies towards him in anger. "You!" shouted Watto in rage. "You swindled me! You knew that the boy was going to win! I lost everything."

"That is the price you pay, when gamble my friend. Bring the parts to the main hanger." said Qui-Gon calmly. "I'll be by your shop later, so you can free Anakin."

"You can't have him!" shouted Watto "The bet wasn't fair." Qui-Gon still calm, asked him if he would like to take it up with the Hutts? His anger seeming to float away, Watto waves his hand and says "Take him." Qui-gon nods to this, and turning away from Watto leaves to rejoin the others.

Some hours later, Qui-gon along with Padme and the others make their way back towards their ship this time ridding on a pair of eopies that are pulling the required parts behind them. As they reach the ship, Obi-Wan comes out to meet them and Qui-Gon informs his young padawan to get the parts installed as quickly as possible. Obi-Wan nods to this, and tells him that it shouldn't take long to fix the ship.

With this task done, Qui-Gon turns away from the ship and heads back towards town missing the sigh from Obi-Wan.

Arriving back at the edge of the city, Qui-Gon comes to a sudden stop and looks around. "I know you are there." he calls out. "You have no reason to fear me."

"It's not you I am afraid of." said a person off to Qui-Gon's right. Looking in that direction, Qui-Gon finds the young girl from the day before sitting on small wall that surrounded the town.

"May I ask what it is you are afraid of?" asked Qui-Gon. The girl simply tells him that she is afraid of being left behind again. "What do you mean by that?"

The girl frowns down at him, then looks around the area seemingly making sure they are alone. "You're not the first Jedi that I have meet." said the girl. "And I am sure that you have figured it out by now, why everyone here calls me a witch." Qui-Gon nodded, and told her that she was force sensitive. "Yea. That is what the other jedi told me when I met him."

"Can you tell me about this other jedi, that you met?" asked Qui-Gon. The girl simply told him that all she could tell him, was that the other jedi was a older man who wore black. Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed slightly at this, before returning to normal as he looked back up at the girl. "May I have your name?"

"It's not my real name, but the other Jedi gave me the name Serin." said the girl with a slight frown.

"Would you like to come with me, Serin?" asked Qui-Gon. Serin seemed to think about his offer for a while, before nodding her head. "I do have an errand to run before I leave, but you are welcome to come with me if you wish."

Serin looks off in the direction of town, before turning back to face him. "I think I will wait for you, since it is safer for me to remain here then enter the town." Qui-Gon nods to this, and informs her that he would return soon. As he then started to head off into town, Serin called out to him and warned him that his dark opponent had arrived last night.

"Thank you for the warning." said Qui-Gon as he again headed off into town.  
-

It was close to an hour later when Qui-Gon returned to the edge of the city, this time accompanied by Anakin. He started to call out to Serin, but she stepped out of the shadow of the wall. "I see you kept your promise to return." said Serin. Qui-Gon asked her if, she had doubted him? "Of course I did. The other jedi promised to take me with him when he left, but as you can see I got left behind!"

"I am sorry that that happened to you Serin, but I give you my word that you won't be abandoned again." said Qui-Gon holding his hand out towards her. Serin hesitates for a moment, but reaches out her arm and takes a hold of Qui-Gon's hand. "We need to hurry, so both of you will have to run."

"How can she do that, since she can't see?" asked Anakin. This seemed to upset Serin, for she turned to face him and shouted, that she could see a lot better then he could.

"Anakin, Serin here uses the force to see with." said Qui-Gon. Anakin gave him a confused look, and asked him how that was possible. "I'll have to explain it later, since we don't have a lot of time. Now come on, you two." With this said, Qui-Gon started to run out into the dessert with Anakin and Serin soon following him.

After the trio had run for sometime, the ship came into view. Anakin however was exhausted called out to Qui-Gon asking if he could stop and rest? Qui-Gon stops running and turns to face Anakin, and sees a dark cloaked figure speeding towards them. He starts to yell at Anakin to drop, but before he can do so, Anakin is pushed to the side just as the speeder bike reaches him. Qui-Gon getting just a moment to look around, found Serin standing there with her arm extended towards Anakin and a look of concentration on her face. "Both of you get to the ship, and tell them to take off!" yelled Qui-Gon just as the clocked figure jumped off of the speeder bike, and quickly ignited a red bladed lightsaber.

Rushing to Anakin's side Serin grabbed him around the arm, and quickly pulled him up. "Let's go Anakin!" she shouted letting go of his arm, and running off towards the ship. A short time later, Anakin and Serin ran onto the ship were they met Obi-Wan. He started to ask them who they were, but Serin managed to inform him about what Qui-Gon had said, and Obi-Wan quickly ran off as Padme made her way up to the two kids asking what had happened?

Meanwhile, Qui-Gon had his hands full with just defending this strange aliens constant attacks. Obi-Wan having reached the cockpit of the ship, told the pilot to take off and to fly low. Managing to get a break in the aliens attacks, Qui-Gon takes the opportunity to jump up onto the ship's extended ramp. The alien tries to follow, but Qui-Gon kicks him off and not even staying to watch the alien fall to the ground, makes his way inside the ship closing the door behind him then collapsing to the floor in exhaustion.

 **End of Prologue Part One**

1\. I decided to skip the whole race, since it would have been very long if I was to write it out.


	2. Prologue part 2

**Prologue Part Two**

Some hours after their escape from Qui-Gon's strange attacker and the planet of Tatooine, most of the passengers aboard the Queen's transport had retired for the night. However, a lone figure quietly made their way through the ship's interior. Upon reaching the doorway to one of the few rooms aboard the ship, the person slipped inside and made their way over to a device of some kind. A short moment later, the holo message that Govenor Sio Bibble had sent to the queen a few days earlier is heard through out the room. As the message ends, the person lets out a small sigh and reaching out their arm turns the device off once again. They then start to leave the area, but a sudden sound off to their left has the person looking over in that direction.

Seeing Anakin sitting on the floor shivering and looking slightly rejected, the person quickly makes their way over to the young boys side were they then kneel down. Pulling back the hood that is covering their face and revealing themselves to be Padme, she asks "Are you alright, Annie?" In a soft voice, Anakin replied back that he was cold. Removing the cloak that she was wearing, Padme placed it over Anakin and wrapped the younger boy up in it. "You come from a very warm planet, Anakin, and since space is cold it effects you more then the rest of us."

Feeling slightly better, Anakin after freeing one of his arms a bit pointed over towards a far corner and said "If that is true, then why isn't Seren cold?"

Padme looked over at the younger girl, and found her sitting on the floor with no hint of shivering at all. Turning back to face Anakin, she then said "I am afraid that I can't answer that, Anakin. You would probably need to ask Seren about it, once she wakes up." Anakin nodded to this, then pulled something out of one of his pockets and held it out towards her. Padme looked down at the item, and saw that it was a pendent of some kind.

Before Padme could ask what the pendent was, Anakin said "I made this for you, as a means to remember me by." Sending Anakin a small smile, Padme took the pendent into her hand and even though she didn't need it to remember Anakin with, she put it on around her neck. Her attention was then brought back to Anakin, when he said "You seem sad."

"The Queen is really worried about her people, for our planet is currently under the control of The Trade Federation and because of that our people are suffering and dieing." said Padme. Anakin hearing the sadness in Padme's voice, asked her if that was the reason that they was heading for Coruscant? Padme nodded to this, then said "The queen hopes to convince the Galactic Senate to intervenue, and force the trade federation to remove their blockade of our planet."

"Since this matter involves your Queen, what will happen to you once we reach Coruscant?" asked Anakin. Padme slightly confused by the question, asked him what he meant? "I was wondering if I would ever see you again?"

Hearing the small hint of sadness in Anakins voice, Padme moved into a sitting position and gently pulled Anakin up into her lap. She then wrapped her arms around him, in a tight embrace as she said "I know a lot of things will change once we reach Coruscant, Annie, but my caring for you will not be one of them."

Unaware that their conversation had been heard, Padme continued to hold Anakin as a small smile crossed Serin's lips as she softly whispered 'Looks like another of my predictions is coming true.'  
-

The next morning Anakin was to be found in the ships cockpit, looking out of the front viewport in awe at the planet that filled the area in front of the ship. He then asked in a voice filled with curiosness "What is this planet like?" As the pilor Ric Olie started to give Anakin a run down of the planet, Qui-Gon who was standing behind the young boy let out a small sigh of relief, relived that their journey was soon coming to a hopeful end.

Turning away from the veiwport, Qui-Gon started to head out of the pilot's cabin when a strong feeling of distress touched him through the force. This caused him to quickly take off running since he reconixed where the feeling had originated from. A few moments later he burst into the room that Anakin and Serin had spent the night in, calling out "Serin!?" Finding the young girl sitting on the floor in a meditative pose breathing heavely he was quickly at the young girls side asking "What's wrong, Serin?"

Calming down pretty quickly, Serin said "It's nothing to worry about." Qui-Gon however wasn't going to except that answer, and told her about how he had sensed her distress through the force. This earned him a small sigh of slight annoyance from the young girl, followed by "I was only curious about something, and it overwelmed me a bit which lead to the feeling of distress. I'm fine now, so there is nothing for you to worry about."

Qui-Gon let out a sigh of his own at that, but did return to his feet. He then informed Serin that the ship would be landing soon, as well as adding "If you need to talk to me about what happened, I will be in the cockpit with the others." Serin said a small okay at that, and Qui-Gon turned away from her and headed towards the doorway. Upon leaving the room he found Obi-Wan standing there, who asked him if everything was okay? Qui-Gon gave a small nod of his head, and told Obi-Wan about what Serin had said that caused the disturbance in the force. As Qui-Gon then continued on his way, Obi-Wan remained for a few moments longer and looked into the room Serin was in. Then with a small sigh of slight annoyance, he took off after his master.

Close to an hour later, the queen's ship was flying over the Coruscant city scape towards it's designated landing pad. Upon reaching it a few minutes later, the pilot landed the ship with no problems. Once the ship was down, he lowered the ships ramp and Captain Panaka along with several guards made their way off of the ship to check and secure the area.

Once he was certain that the area was secure, Captain called back up the ramp and let the queen and the others know that it was safe for them to disembark. With two of her handmaidens in front of her and the other three behind her, the queen made her way down the ramp and upon reaching the ground of the landing platform headed towards a spot where two men stood waiting.

As the remaining members of the group made their way off of the ship, the queen having reached to the men was greeted with a bow from the two followed by "It is a pleasure to see you safe and sound, your Majesty" come from one of men. This man then turned towards his companion and said "This is Supreme Chancellor Valorum, your Majesty, and he is very sypethetic about the issues now facing our planet of Naboo."

Chancellor Valorum gave the queen another small bow, before saying "Welcome to Coruscant your majesty. And if I may add, it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person even though it is in dire times." The queen didn't say much except a small thank you. The chancellor then continued with "I must relay to you on how distressed everyone here is over the current situation, and that I have took the liberty of calling for a special session of the senate so that you in person can tell your side of what has transpired on your planet."

The queen said another small thank you, as Senetor Palpatine motioned towards a small waiting air taxi. "If you will please follow me, your Majesty." As Senator Palpatine and the queen's entorage headed off towards the air taxi, Chancellor Valorum headed over to where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan was standing. He did send a glance over the two young children that were standing close by the two jedi, but seemingly choosing to ignore them he simply asked Qui-Gon about the mission he had been sent on.

Qui-Gon simply said that there had been some complications, and that he needed to meet with the jedi councel concerning them. It was there that one of the queen's handmaidens approached them, and said "The queen would like for the children to accompany her, if that is okay with you Master Jedi." Qui-Gon seemed to consider this for a few moments, before telling the handmaiden that he was okay with it. The handmaiden gave a small nod, and made her way over to stand in front of Serin were she then held out her hand to the younger girl saying "I can assist you if you need it." Serin frowned a bit at the offer, but did take the handmaidens hand.

A few moments later, the two kids along with JarJar was seated in the air taxi with the queen and the others. Sentor Palpatine sent a small glance at the two kids, and found Serin looking in his direction. Palpatine sent Serin a small smile, which caused the small girl to look away as the air taxi lifted off from the platform and headed off towards somewhere. The smile however, didn't leave Palpatines face as he continued to look at the young girl and boy.  
-

After having apperently reached their intended destination, Senator Palpatine made his way out of the air taxi so as to help the queen. Once everyone was standing on the new landing platform, Senator Palpatine motined for everyone to follow him as he headed towards the extremely tall building. As the queen and her handmaidens fell into step behind Palpatine, Serin wanted to hang back for a moment but felt her hand taken by someone followed by "Come on Serin, or you will be left behind." Recognizing the voice to belong to Anakin, Serin let out a small sigh as she felt the slightly older boy gently start pulling her along as he hurried after the others.

Left with no real choice in the matter, Serin allowed herself to be lead by Anakin towards the building. A short time later, the group reached the double doors of what must have been Senator Palpatines office, for he opened the doors and made his way into the room. The queen followed without any hesitation, but one of the handmaidens paused long enough to tell Anakin, Serin, and JarJar to wait out here in the hallway, before entering the room and closing the door behind herself.

This brought a frown to Anakin's young face, for he had wanted to hear more about what was going on and also spend more time with Padme, even though he hadn't seen her since they had left the ship. Feeling Serin let go of his hand, Anakin turned to face the younger girl and found her walking off. "Hey Serin, where are you going?" Serin came to a stop and turning to face him, said that she was just going to look around the area. With that Serin turned away from Anakin, and once again started walking. "Serin, I think it's best if we stay here."

"I'm not going all that far, Anakin." said Serin with a hint of annoyance. "I'll be back before the meeting or whatever it is is over." Anakin simply sighed at her persistance, but since he couldn't really stop her from going simply told her to be careful. Serin let out a small snort at that, and said "Don't worry about me." She then continued on her way, and soon turned right as she reached a far corner.

While Serin went off on her so called exploration and the queen was in her meeting with Senator Palpatine, in another building some distance away another meeting was in progress. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan was standing in the middle of a large circuler room, with twelve people of various origins sat calmly as Qui-Gon told them about the strange person he had encountered while on Tatooine. "This person was highly trained in the jedi arts, so I can only conclude that he was a sith lord."

There was several whispers around the room as Qui-Gon finished speaking, but it was a really tall humanoid alian by the name Ki-Adi-Mundi that was the most vocal. "What you say is impossible, Qui-Gon, since the sith have been extinct for a millinia now." Refusing to back down on the matter, Qui-Gon looked towards two of the twelve and said that it could be possible that the sith had returned, without their knowledge.

"While you could be right "Qui-Gon, I do not believe that the sith could return without or knowledge." said a dark skinned man named Mace Windu.

"Hmm difficult to see the dark side is." said a small green creature, know as Yoda. "Look into this matter we should."

Mace sighed at that, then said "Very well. We will use all of our resources to unravel the mystery of your attacker, Qui-Gon."

Thinking that the meeting was now over, Obi-Wan turned so he could leave but stopped when he noticed that Qui-Gon wasn't doing the same. Obi-Wan had a good idea where this matter was going, let out a silent sigh as he heard Yoda ask "More to say do you have, Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon gave a slight nod of his head, then said "Also while I was on Tatooin Master, I came across two young children who show an ifinity to the force. The first one is a young girl who uses the force as a means to see her surroundings since she is blind." This caused some of the members in the room to break out in whispers again. Gui-Gon ignoring the whispers continued with "During a conversation I had with this girl, she informed me on having meet another jedi who seemingly taught her a bit on how to better use her abilites." He was interrupted there by Mace, who asked him if the girl had given the name of this jedi? Qui-Gon shook his head at that, saying "She never heard his name, but did tell me that it was a older man who wore dark clothing." This caused Mace and Yoda to look at one another for a few moments. While nothing was said between the two, Qui-Gon did notice when the pair nodded before turning there attention back upon him, and Yoda told him to continue. "This girl also warned about the meeting with my mysterious attacker before hand, by using a set of cards that she claimed was used to predict the future."

"Hmm very gifted does this young one seem, meet with her we must." said Yoda before adding "Mentioned another child you did, Qui-Gon. Please continue."

Qui-Gon gave a nod of his head, and then began to tell the councel about Anakin. "The second child I encountered was a young boy, and while he didn't show as much affenity with the force as the girl did I took a blood sample from the boy when he injured himself, and had Obi-Wan run a midiclorian count on it. The results of the blood test, showed that the boy had a midiclorian count of over twenty thousand." This caused many in the room to gasp loudly, which almost drowned out Qui-Gon's words of "I think that this boy, was concieved by the midiclorians themselves."

Once the room had quieted down, it was Mace who asked what everyone was seemingly thinking. "Qui-Gon, you are referring to the prophecy, concerning the one who will bring balance to the force. You believe it to be this boy?"

Qui-Gon said that he didn't presume anything, but was cut off by Yoda who said "But you do Qui-Gon. Revealed to us your opinion is." Qui-Gon sighed at that, and added that he meerly wanted the boy to be tested. This was followed by several minutes of silence before Yoda spoke again saying "Bring both children before us Qui-Gon, so that we may confirm what you have told us." Qui-Gon gave a small bow to this, and with a small thank you master, turned away from the group and headed towards the doors that would allow him to leave the room.  
-

Unaware of what had been decided by the jedi councel involving her, Serin continued down the hallway she was currently in before coming to a stop and looking around. Finding a small alcove in the wall she let a small smile cross her lips, as she said to herself 'This looks like a good place.' With hardly no difficulty at all due to her small size, she made her way into the alcove and sat down in a meditative position. 'Now then lets see if I can do this any better, now that I am on the planet and know what to expect.'

Placing her hands palms down on her knees, Serin took a deep breath before slowly letting it out. She repeated the breaths a couple more times, before deducing that she was now ready. She then concentrated on creating a force bubble around herself. Once she had completed this, she began to extend the bubble outwards away from her. She coninued to do this, sensing each time it passed over someone that was in the area of the bubble. 'So good so far, but I'm still curious on how far I can extend it before it becomes to much for me.' Continuing to focus on what she was doing, Serin forced the bubble to extend even further, and a small smile crossed her lips when she felt the pressance of Anakin and JarJar. She did feel a bit of worry coming from them, but didn't have any time to worry about it for at that moment her concentration was broken due to a sudden feeling of panic welling up inside of her.

With her concentration broken the force bubble ruptured, and a soft curse escaped Serin's lips as he feeling of panic that she had felt out in space once again overwelmed her, and left her breathing heavely. Once she had managed to calm herself down, she thought to herself 'What is that dark pressance I keep sensing? It is the same one that I felt out in space, but just as before I can't figure out where or who it is coming from.' She was brought out of her thoughts, by the sound of Anakin calling out for her. With a sigh of disappointment, Serin got to her feet and made her way out of the alcove, where she ran into Anakin. Anakin did ask her what she was doing in the alcove, but Serin simply brushed away the question by asking him what he needed?

"The Queen has finished her meeting with that Palpatine guy, and we are being takin to another room so she can get ready for her meeting with the senate." Serin then sensed Anakin reaching for her arm. "Come on, I can lead you back to them so we can go." Serin started to tell him that she didn't need his help on that issue, but when Anakin took a hold of her hand the worry that she had felt from him earlier seemed to vanish, and she simply remained silent as Anakin began to lead her back towards the others.

Sometime after being placed in a different room be theirselves, Anakin and Serin were joined by Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Qui-Gan gave the two children a quick run down on what had happened during his meeting with the jedi councel, before telling them that the councel had asked to see the both of them. Serin didn't say anything at all about this and made her way over to stand at Qui-Gon's side. Anakin however, hesitated before asking "Would I have time to g and inform Padme, about where I am going?" Qui-Gon started to tell him that it wasn't wise to keep the jedi councel waiting, but stopped when he felt how much this matter meant to Anakin.

"Very well Anakin. You can let Padme know where you are going, but try not to take to long." Anakin nodded to this, and hurried past Qui-Gon towards the door of the room. Serin having watched Anakin leave, let out what seemed like an annoyed sigh. Qui-Gon hearing her, asked her if something was wrong?

Turning slightly so she was facing Qui-Gon, Serin said "He needs to learn about not getting attached to someone." Hearing a coldness to Serin's voice when she said that, Qui-Gon asked her what she had meant by it? Serin however, avoided the question by asking "What exactly is the jedi councel going to see me about?"

Seeing this as a change of subject as well as a delaying tactic, Qui-Gon said "I am not fully sure on what they have planned for you, Serin, but it is possible that they will ask you questions involving your past experiences as well as test your abilities on using the force." While Serin didn't say anything involving what Qui-Gon had said to her, there was the sound of a sigh from the young girl. Qui-Gon started to reask his question concerning what Serin had meant, when she said that Anakin needed to learn not to get attached to people. However, before he could do so Anakin returned and he let the matter drop for now.

An air taxi ride later, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan lead the two children into the jedi temple. Upon reaching the main temple area, Qui-Gon informed Obi-Wan to wait for him while he took Serin and Anakin before the councel. Obi-Wan didn't say anything, but did give a small nod of his head before turning away from the councel chamber doors and heading off down the hallway. Qui-Gon did let out a small sigh of disappointment at Obi-Wan's actions, but since he didn't have time to dwell on the matter he turned towards the temple door and pushed them open, leading Anakin and Serin into the councel chamber.

While Anakin looked around the room at the twelve members of the councel, Serin simply stood there at Qui-Gon's side as he addressed the twelve with "I have brought the two children as you have requested Master Yoda."

"Very good Qui-Gon." said Yoda which caused Serin to look in his direction, and see the small alian pointing at her before saying. "Begin with this one we will." At the sound of footsteps, Serin looked away from Yoda, and found Qui-Gon and Anakin heading back towards the door. Her attention was drawn back to Yoda, when he asked "May we have your name young one?"

"I don't know my real name, but as I told Qui-Gon I was given the name Serin." said Serin without any hesitation. Yoda nodded to this, then asked her on who had given her the name Serin? "It was given to me by the first jedi that I meet. He said that it was in represintation to his home of Sereno." This caused Yoda to look away from Serin, and over at Mace. Serin watching them in her own way, didn't miss the look of slight concern that crossed the pairs faces.

Serin started to ask them about the look, but before she could do so she was interrupted with "We was informed by Qui-Gon Jin that you use the force as a means to see, since you are blind. Is this correct?" Looking over at the one who had asked the question, Serin nodded her head and said that it was true. "May I ask on how you lost your sight, young one?"

The strong feeling of fear filled the room at that question, and it was soon determind that it was coming from Serin. A sound of approaching footsteps were then heard in the room, and Serin started to turn towards them. However, before she could do so she felt a calming pressence around her as someone touched her shoulder and said "We will not judge you for your lack of sight child." Serin through her fear was able to recognize the voice as female, and it calmed her down even more.

She then raised her arms up towards the cloth that covered her eyes, and upon reaching it she untied it from around her head and lowered it from her face to reveal...  
-

While this was going on inside the councel chamber, Anakin was sitting on a bench just outside of the room impatiently waiting for his turn before the councel. Qui-Gon stood a short distance away from him, while Obi-Wan was currently no where in the area. A few moments later though, Anakin was brought out of his thoughts, when he heard "Could I have a word with you Master?" Looking over in the direction the voice had come from, Anakin found that Obi-Wan had joined them and was looking in his direction.

Anakin then saw Qui-Gon nod, before looking over at him as well. "Anakin stay here and wait for the council to call for you, okay? I will only be gone for a few minutes." When Anakin nodded, Qui-Gon turned and started off down the hallway with Obi-Wan following him. The pair walked down the hallway for sometime, before coming to a stop out on a large balcony that overlooked a vast garden. "Now then Obi-Wan, what seems to be troubling you?"

Obi-Wan seemed to hesitate a bit before gathering his resolve, and saying "You know as well as I do Master, the council will not accept Anakin as a jedi. He is much to old."

Qui-Gon simply said "The future is never certain, Obi-Wan."

This caused Obi-Wan to sigh in slight annoyance, before saying "Master please don't defy the council again." Qui-Gon did smile at this, and simply said that he would do what needed to be done. "You deserve to be setting on the councel Master, and would probably be there now if you would just follow the code. And as much as I hate to say this about you Master, the council while lenant before will not go along with you concerning the boy."

Qui-Gon turned to face his young apprentice, and reaching out his arm placed his hand upon Obi-Wan's shoulder. "You still have alot to learn, my young apprentice." He then gave a gentle squeeze to Obi-Wan's shoulder, before making his way past the younger man and heading back towards where he had left Anakin. Upon reaching the place on where he had left Anakin when Obi-Wan asked to speak to him, Qui-Gon found the younger boy gone and assumed that the councel had sent for him. He was a bit concerend however, that Serin had taken Anakin's place on the bench.

While Qui-Gon was wondering what had happened during Serin's meeting with the councel, back in the queens room the queen was looking out of the city scape replaying what had happened during her meeting with the senate councel. She let out a deep sigh as she thought 'Supreme Chancellor Valor looked so disappointed, when I said that I had no confidence in him.' She was brought out of those thoughts, by the sound of shuffling footsteps coming from behind her. Turning to see who it was, she found JarJar standing there looking a bit lost. "Would you please join me, JarJar?"

Though he was slightly surprised by the request, JarJar made his way over to stand next to the queen. You could see that he was very nervous being in the queen's pressance as he asked "Yousa think your people gonna die, your majesty?"

"I don't know JarJar, but I hope not." JarJar did make a small movement with his arm, but quickly stopped before asking the queen if she thought that gungans would be killed too? The Queen once again said that she hoped not.

Then with a more confident tone, JarJar said "Us gungans no die's without a fight, since wesa warriors. Wesa gotta a grand army." Unnoticed by the chatting gungan, the queen turned to face him at this bit of news. "Maybe that why yousa no liken us, mesa thinking."

JarJar turned to face the queen then, and found her looking at him with surprise. He started to ask her what was wrong, by was interrupted by a shout from across the room. "Your Highness?!" As the queen looked towards the one who had addressed her, JarJar stepped away from her side just as Captain Panaka and Senator Palpatine made their way over to stand in front of the queen. "I have good news your majesty. Senator Palpatine, is one of the nominees selected to replace Chancellor Valorum.

Palpatine broke in there saying "It is a surprise to be sure, your Majesty. But I promise that if I am elected I will put an end to the corruption that is plauging our home world."

Amidala gave a slight nod of her head at this, then asked about who else had been nominated? "Bail Antilles of Alderann, and Ailee Teem of Malastare." said Captain Panaka.

"I feel confident that our situation will create great sympathy in the voting, your Majesty." said Senator Palpatine. "I will be chancellor."

Amidala then made the argument to palpatine that by the time he had control of the senate, that there would be nothing left of their people's way of life. "I am going to return to Naboo." This surprised Palpatine, and he tried to convince her to remain on Coruscant where it was safe. The queen shot that proposal down with "My place is with my people, Senator." She then called to Captain Panaka, and ordered for him to prepare her ship for departure."

"Right away your Majesty." said Panaka before turning away and hurrying out of the room. As the queen followed after him, she motioned for JarJar to follow her as well. As JarJar feel into step behind the queen, he passed by Palpatine and saw a smile upon the older mans face that made him uncomfortable for some reason.  
-

Several minutes after Anakin had vanished from where he had left him, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan was called into thecouncel chambers where the found Anakin waiting in the center of the room. Serin was no where to be seen, but before Qui-Gon could ask about the younger girl he was told by Master Shaak Ti "The young girl you brought before us Qui-Gon, has been handed over to me for training."

Qui-Gon sent her a nod, and told her thank you. He then turned back so he was facing Mace and Yoda. "And what about Anakin?"

There was a collective sigh from around the room, as Mace said "While the boy is strong in the force, Qui-Gon, we have decided that he will not be trained as a jedi, due to his age."

A look of deep disappointment crossed Anakin's face at this, as Qui-Gon said "But he is the choosen one. Surely you all see it?"

"Hmm, clouded this boys future is." said Yoda drawing Qui-Gon's attention towards him.

"In that case, I will take Anakin as my apprentice." said Qui-Gon, which brought a look of surprise to Obi-Wan's face. Yoda also pointed out that Qui-Gon already had an apprentice, with Mace adding that it was forbidden for a master to take on a second apprentice. "While it is true that I already have an apprentice in Obi-Wan, I think that he is ready to face the trials since there is not much more that he can learn from me."

Yoda however shot this suggestion down, with "Our own council we will keep on who is ready, Qui-Gon. However, we will convine and decide young Skywalker's fate at a later time."

Mace took over here with "The Senate is voting on a new Supreme Chancellor, and it has also come to our attention that Queen Amidala has decided to return to Naboo. Qui-Gon, we went you and Obi-Wan to return with the queen to Naboo and hopefully uncover the idenity of the dark warrior who attacked you on Tatooine."

Qui-Gon nodded to this, but didn't say anything since he was dissappointed that councel had taken Serin but chose to reject Anakin.

Several minutes later, Qui-Gon , Obi-Wan and Anakin were standing out front of the queen's transport waiting for the queen to arrive so that they could depart. Anakin who stood some distance away from Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, tried to not listen in on the conversation that the too older men was having, but since it was pretty much an argument instead of a conversation, he couldn't help but over hear as Obi-Wan said "It is not disrespect Master, it's the truth."

Though it was slightly heated, Qui-Gon replied with "From your point of view, Padawan."

Obi-Wan sighed at this and said in a more quieter tone "The boy is dangerous Master. Why can't you see that?"

Anakin saw Qui-Gon look over at him, but when he turned back to Obi-Wan to say "He isn't dangerous, Obi-Wan" Anakin was unable to hear it. Anakin did however hear, "Anakin's future will be decided at a later time by the council."

Not to long after this argument had ended and Obi-Wan made his way onto the queen's ship, the queen arrived with her entorage of guards and handmaidens. Qui-Gon upon greeting her, informed her that he was going to be acompanying her back to Naboo. "I welcome your help Master Jedi, since Senator Palpatine is worried that the Federation means to destroy me." Qui-Gon told her that he would't allow that to happen. The Queen then headed up the ramp, followed by her handmaidens and guards.

As the queen's transport took off and headed towards space, back at the Jedi Temple Master Shaak Ti had left the councel chambers heading towards the place she had left her new padawan. Upon reaching the room, she pressed a button next to the door and once the door had slid open she made her way into the room and called out "Serin, I am here to start your training?" She wasn't met with any form of reply, and going deeper into the room and looking around found the room to be empty. "Now where could she have gone?"  
-(1)

After arriving back on the planet of Naboo, and several other surprises involving the queen and Padme the resistance fighters comprised of Padme, Boss Nass, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were standing around a makeshift table were a map of the city was sitting discussing the best ways to reach the viceroy of the trade federation Nute Gunray. As they were talking, Anakin suddenly ran up to them and called out "They're back."

Looking off in the direction of the city, Padme and the others see a pair of speeders heading their way. A few minutes later the speeders came to a stop close to the group, and Captain Panaka made his way out of the drivers side of one and them and headed over to Padme, who asked him what the situation was? "Most of our people have been sent to slave camps, but a few hundred police and guards have formed an underground resistence movement to help with the situation." He then motiones towards the two speeders, adding "I did bring back as many of the leaders that I could find." His attention then was moved over to Boss Nass. "I have also found out that the droid army is much larger then we had first anticipated. If we do go through with this, it is most likely that many of the gungans will die."

"Wesa will do our parts." said Boss Nass with confidence.

Padme then broke in, saying "The battle is a diversion, Captain, so that the gungan army can draw the droid army away from the city and allow us to enter the city through the secret passages on the waterfall side of the city. Once there we get to the main entrance were you will create another diversion so that we can enter the palace and capture the viceroy. For without him, the trade federation will be lost and confused."

Padme then looked over at Qui-Gon, and asked him what his thoughts on the plan were? Qui-Gon let out a small sigh before saying "While it is a good plan, the Viceroy is going to be heavely guarded. And since Obi-Wan and I can only protect you, it is going to be up to you on how you deal with the Viceroy's guards."

"There is another part of the plan, that I hadn't gone over yet." She then points at a spot on the map, which turns out to be the hanger area. "If we can recapture the hanger, what few pilots we have can make an attack on the droid control ship. Hopefully by knocking it out, the droid army will no longer function and make capturing the viceroy a lot easier."

"It is possible that the weapons on your fighters, may not penetrate the control ships shields." Padme agreed with that, but added that she didn't many more options. Qui-Gon let out another small sigh at this, and moved away with Obi-Wan following him as the others went off to finish up the last minute planning. Coming to a stop some distance away, Qui-Gon looked in the direction of the city.

Obi-Wan coming to stand next to his master, let out a sigh of his own before saying "Master, I wish to apologize for my actions back on Coruscant. It was wrong of me to second guess you, about the boy."

"Obi-Wan, there is no reason for you to apologize. You was only voicing your concerns at that time." Obi-Wan gave a small nod and that, and Qui-Gon continued with "I wasn't lying to the councel when I said that you was ready to take the trials, Obi-Wan, and that there isn't much more that you can learn from my tuteledge. I foresee you becoming a great Jedi Knight someday, perhaps even greather then I am."

Qui-Gon, then asked his young friend what he thought of the queen's plan. "It's reckless and filled with risks, Master." Qui-Gon gave a small nod, but didn't say anything and Obi-Wan continued. "She does have the passion to take back her city, but there is going to be a lot of casulties before this day is done."

Qui-Gon started to speak, but he was cut off by a female voice saying "One of those casulties will be you, Qui-Gon."

Turning around to face the one who had spoken to them, the pair found Serin standing there. Held in her hands was a card. "Serin what are you doing here?" asked Qui-Gon. "You was accepted by the councel, and accepted by Master Shaak Ti."

"I am here, because you needed to be warned about what was going to happen to you." said Serin. She then held the card she held out towards him, and asked "Do you remember choosing your final card when we first met on Tatooine, but I was chased off before I could show you what it was?" Though he was upset with her for coming along, Qui-Gon did nod to the question and told her that he did remember. "Well this is the card that you chose." She flips the card over, and it is revealed to be the card 'Death.' "People I predict the future too have only gotten this card three times, and every one of them has died. You are the fourth person to pick this card."

Qui-Gon sighed at this, and said "Serin, the future is always in motion so no one can predict what will happen."

"You're wrong!" shouted Serin. "I told you that you would meet a dark stranger and you did. I also told you that someone close to you would disagree with your decision, leading to conflict" She points over at Obi-Wan and says "That also happened. Don't you see, what I predict does come true."

Qui-Gon suddenly shouted "That is enough Serin!" surpriseing Obi-Wan who had never heard his master shout. Qui-Gon then took off, heading away from the area.

Obi-Wan was snapped out of his thoughts, when Serin said "I know you don't like me, but unless you want to loose your master you need to take my warning seriously and do not allow yourself to get seperated from him." Before Obi-Wan could say anything to this, Serin disappeard from sight, as well as her erasing all traces of her force pressance. Obi-Wan tried to detect her, but gave up when he found nothing. He then left the area, when Qui-Gon called to him saying that it was time to go.  
-(2)

 **End of Prologue Part Two**

 **Bold Numbers:**

 **1.** I'm not fully sure if Shaak Ti was a master at this time, but to me she seemed to best choice to train Serin.

 **2.** Sorry to end the story there, but I couldn't figure out anything more to write for the story. As for the battles around Naboo, I couldn't come up with anything to make changes to them nor could I think of anyway to have Serin involved like Anakin was.

(A/N: Not sure where exactly where I want to go next with the story, so If anyone has any suggestions please fell free to share.)


End file.
